Christmas
by russetfurbr
Summary: Cat gives Vincent the perfect Christmas gift. Sweet and light. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way.**

_**A/N: Can we pretend that Cat father's wedding is in January, just for the sake of this fic? I don't think it would fit after all the shooting drama. **_

_**It's a thing that kept playing in my head due Christmas and didn't go away so I decided to just write it down already so I can move on with my life. ;) **_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Vincent's gift for Cat is taken out of Beauty and the Beast's original tale in a twisted way. If someone wants to see it, here's the link (hope it works): ebay **_

_**.**_

_**com **_

_**.**_

_**au (slash) itm (slash) Vintage (dash) Pewter (dash) Lead (dash) Silver (dash) Tone (dash) Metal (dash) Paper (dash) Weight (dash) Ornament (dash) Potted (dash) Rose (dash) Plant (dash) (slash) 251081539413**_

**Christmas**

JT opened the door with a confused expression.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you supposed to be at your father's? And don't you ever sleep?" he asked Catherine.

She was holding two bags, one small and the other considerably larger, looking very different without her work attires. Instead of comfortable and discrete clothes with neutral colors, she was wearing a red hooded coat with tight jeans and black boots with little heels, not that much of a girlie thing, but definitely not a bit appropriated to chase after criminals.

"Well, you're up pretty early, too. To ask your question, I just have to be there by lunch. I have some things to do before that. You're looking pretty good, by the way. This emerald sweater looks good on your skin color," she said, only half teasingly; he did look good with that color.

"Told you!" Vincent's voice sounded from the stairs, calling their attention.

"Yeah, you're really a fashion expert," JT replied sarcastically before turning back to face Cat. "This is his Christmas gift to me. I swear, before you first burst through our door I used to live with a guy!"

"Hey, you should be thanking me! No, scratch that. Sarah should be the one doing it," the other man teased, obviously beyond amused.

"That's it! I'm going to block that Nancy's World blog and I'm doing it right now!" JT exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"You read Nancy's World?" the female asked in shock.

Nancy's World was a fashion blog, very entertaining and pretty popular among the female population. Nancy always said in her blog that she had lots of male readers "in the closet", which Cat thought was hilarious. She suspected that Evan was included in the category, although he denied fervently every time she brought it up. Never in her wildest dreams she could picture Vincent being one of them, though.

"Yeah, that was my exact reaction," JT commented with a smug smile on his face.

"NO! I was just looking for JT's gift on the web. I thought about buying him a new shirt and I ended up finding some tips in her blog in the process. To be honest, I grew respect for women; taking from the amount of information you have to process, it must be a torture to choose your clothes," the veteran explained, looking a little ashamed.

JT and Cat laughed simultaneously. A man that size reading a fashion blog? Something about the thought was just too amusing.

"You know what? You both can laugh all you want. I still think Sarah will be impressed," Vincent retorted, trying to close the subject.

"That she will," Cat agreed, laughing.

"Whatever, dude. I'll finish my breakfast. I have to meet Sarah in one hour," JT said, turning to the kitchen.

"Wait, JT! Here," the girl called, handing him the small bag.

The professor turned to her with a funny shocked expression. Obviously, he wasn't waiting for her to give him a Christmas treat.

"I... Thanks, Cat! I'm sorry, I have nothing for you," he murmured, his cheeks visibly redder than normal.

"No problem! I didn't expect you to have," Cat replied sincerely.

Still looking like someone that just got punched, the man opened the bag, sticking his hand on it and laughing a little when he pulled the content out of it. It was a Grumpy's miniature. Cat giggled.

"Ha ha, very smart!" he faked complaining while Vincent laughed.

"I couldn't resist," she told him, laughing.

"Thanks," he said, leaving the room.

Cat looked at his back briefly, still smiling, then turned to Vincent. He was staring at her with an intense look. She understood immediately. He was touched by her thoughtful attitude towards his best friend. She felt her cheeks burn inexplicably.

"JT leaving to spend the day with Sarah doesn't make you alone for Christmas?" Cat asked softly, just to have something to talk about.

"I actually had to make a death threat to force him to invite her. He was feeling really guilty about it," the war veteran explained, averting his eyes from her. "I'm the one in hiding, not him. A man should have the right to take his girl out on Christmas."

As a lot of things Vincent often says, his statement had multiple meanings and she knew he wasn't talking only about JT. She felt the urge to touch him in some way, maybe a reassuring hug, but held it back. Only recently he stopped shying away from her touch and she didn't want to push him too far, knowing that he had a lot to process. He spent nine years with a single company and it was another guy so it was granted that he had close to zero physical contact over those years.

"I wish I didn't have this family lunch today," the brunette woman said softly enough to be talking to herself, but he heard it anyway.

"Don't say that. You should enjoy the time you spend with them. You would be surprised at how quickly time can run out," he replied, a longing tone tinting his voice.

Everything about Vincent was full of pain and loneliness, always reminding Cat how lucky she was to have the life she had, her family, friends, her career. All of those things that people disregarded without thinking had been denied to him with simple shots of DNA cocktails, taken away by the same government that he was trying to protect. Pity for him was one of the things that made her keep coming back in the beginning of their friendship.

"I know, you're right. I shouldn't have said that. But, I didn't come here looking for depressive thoughts. This is for you," she said in a cheerful tone, handing him the larger bag.

Vincent took a pick inside the bag, finding a sea of red and white.

"What is that?" the tall man said, amused and shocked at the same time.

"Hurry up, we're getting late," Cat ordered, pushing him toward the stairs to his bedroom, a command implied in the act.

"Catherine..." he started, but she didn't let him finish.

"Would you just trust me? It's all part of your Christmas gift," she said confidently.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that this," he said, shacking the bag before her eyes, "it's kind of ridiculous."

"Yes, I know and that's the whole point. I'll wait for you in the car. You have ten minutes," the female detective commanded again, looking dead serious.

With that she left the warehouse, not leaving space for arguing. Reluctantly, he went to change his clothes. For all the crazy things he already got himself into because of that woman, that seemed like the worst. But, she asked him to trust her and that would always be his weak point. He highly suspected that she was quite aware of the fact.

Exactly ten minutes later, he was climbing in the passenger's sit of her car, feeling beyond ridiculous. On top of everything, the beard made his skin itch. Cat started to laugh.

"Oh, my God, you look so cute!" the woman cheered teasingly.

"You're aware that this," Vincent affirmed, waving his index finger around his body and the car's interior to point the whole situation, "can easily break any kind of friendship, right?"

"If I wasn't the smart woman I am, maybe," she affirmed.

Cat wasn't a bit intimidated by his bad mood, but a sudden thought occurred her and she turned to him with worried eyes.

"Vincent, are you okay? This isn't something to make you feel uncomfortable or jaded in any way. If you think you can't handle or if is going to stress you out, I'll just call it off. I just want you to be happy today, but I didn't consider that you might not like the surprise," the female detective said, worry making her beautiful hazel eyes wide.

"I'm fine, Catherine, don't worry. You asked me to trust you and I do. I know you wouldn't do anything to put me or anybody else in jeopard. Yes, I'm a little anxious, but I never knew someone that doesn't feel that way with a surprise. It's a good anxiety, though. I don't feel adrenaline kicking in," he said calmly.

"Good. Just let me know if it's too much for you, okay?" she asked relieved.

"Deal," the dark haired man responded smiling.

They rode for a few blocks before Cat informed him they were stopping to pick up some things. She stopped in an alley behind a building that served as stocking for several stores in the area. Heather was standing at the door, looking impatient. As soon as the car stopped, she ran to them.

"Cat, we're getting late! What took you so long?" she complained, but Vincent's figure caught her attention. "Hi, there! Cat, he's perfect!"

"Told you! Heather, this is V, he's a friend that kindly agreed to help us out today. V, this is my sister, Heather," she introduced them, cleverly hiding his name.

"Hi, V, thanks for that! You're a life saver," Heather said enthusiastically, shaking his hand.

"Hum... You're welcome, Heather! I just wish I knew why you're thanking me because, you see, I didn't 'kindly agreed'," he replied, making quote marks in the air and looking sternly at Cat, "It's more like I was intimated to do it."

Cat laughed, obviously delighted with his embarrassment. She was also very happy to be able to introduce him to Heather, even if that was only possible due that kind of subterfuge. It would be good to spend a whole day without having to lie to her.

"You didn't tell him?" her sister asked with wide eyes.

"No," the older woman responded with a smug expression.

"Oh, Cat, you're so bad!" she half yelled, tapping her sister's arm lightly.

Both women laughed out loud, which kind of frustrate Vincent because he didn't know what was the joke.

"Glad to amuse you, girls," he grumped.

"Well, we're wasting time. Let's get the things and go," the younger sister said, pointing to three enormous bags seating in the spot where she was waiting for them.

"Get in. I'll take care of it," he offered.

"But those things are heavy," Heather warned, thinking it was so cute how chivalrous Cat's friend was.

"Don't worry," was his only answer.

Soon, the three of them were on the road again. Vincent exchanged seats with Heather, hoping in the back and watching the girls chatting cheerfully. To be honest, the younger sister was talking and Cat was nodding and laughing, but she seemed happy and relaxed, which was enough to bring a smile to the ex-doctor's face.

That day was turning out to be a good one; having the opportunity to become acquaintance with Heather was just a wishful thought until that moment. Something about being able to talk to her about trivial things made him really feel like part of Cat's life.

They parked in front an orphanage and a nun in her sixties came quickly welcome them with a bright smile on her face. It was only then that Vincent put the pieces together.

"Good morning, sister Florence," Heather greeted, jumping out the car in a hurry like a little girl.

"Good morning, children! I'm glad you finally arrived, it was starting to become hard to contain them," the nun responded excited.

"Sister Florence, this is my friend V," Cat introduced.

"Nice to meet you, V! Thanks for doing this," Sister Florence said, shaking his hand with a sweet smile on her face.

"You're welcome, sister," he replied, a little bit shy; even behind the costume it was hard to know new people.

Cat pulled Vincent apart while Heather and Sister Florence talked.

"How are you?" she asked, looking at his eyes, searching for signs of stress, but he was smiling.

"Sorry, young lady. I have work to do," he answered, joining the other two women and taking the bags out of the car.

The orphanage was a simple three stores building with white walls covered by the works the children did on art classes. Sister Florence explained to Vincent that there were around fifteen girls and twelve boys living there with ages between three and nine. Their bedrooms were on the third floor while the classes were held on the second. They entered the communal salon, used mostly for meals and occasional little parties. The children were obediently seated, eyes wide in anticipation.

"Look, guys! It's Santa!" a young nun exclaimed, pointing to Vincent and all well-behavior was forgot.

The children ran to him, yelling, jumping up and down and talking non-stop. To say that it was chaos was the understatement of the year, but Vincent hadn't felt so welcomed and alive in nine years. He was kissed, hugged and a lot of kids petted his fake beard, which made him laugh.

They spent the next three hours giving little dolls, board games, toy cars and other toys. The gifts weren't expensive; Sister Florence pointed that they were donations from various stores and the church's followers. Maybe a kid with regular parents and family wouldn't care much for them, but it was obvious that those children saw them as the most precious things in the world.

Cat wasn't really one of the church's followers. She meet them during an investigation three years ago and fell in love with their work with the kids, dragging Heather with her to help them every time they could. Christmas soon became a tradition; to give those children that kind of joy was simply wonderful.

She was happy. She wanted to give Vincent something special for Christmas, but nothing she saw in stores seemed satisfactory, nothing would bring that kind of smile to his face. Sure, she knew he would be grateful for anything she gave to him, but nothing seemed right. It was only when Heather told her that the guy they usually hired to play Santa for the kids wasn't available due an appendicitis that she found the perfect gift for him. A whole morning to act like a normal person, going out in plain sunlight without being afraid to get caught and interacting to people. Just being normal.

"Now I know why you don't have a boyfriend. Who would have thought that guys with rounded belly, white beard and wearing red suits were your type," Heather whispered in her ear, taking her out of her daydream with a start.

"W... What? I... Heather, don't be absurd!" she reprimanded her sister, stuttering.

"Oh, come on, Cat! It's written all over your face; you just can't avoid smiling every time you look at him," her sister accused, impatient.

"V is just a friend. You know it makes me happy to come here on Christmas," she replied , firmly.

"Yes, yes. I also know that a guy doesn't just put on a Santa's suit without any further questions just because a 'friend' asks him. And that he has incredible brown dreamy eyes. And that he's tall as hell. And that he looks at you in a way that makes me want to melt. And that he has yummy arms. I wonder how he's like under that fake belly..." she mused.

"Heather, cut it off. The kids will hear you," Cat demanded harshly. _"And Vincent, too," _she thought.

"You like him!" the short haired woman affirmed.

Thankfully, her phone rang before Cat had time to say anything. It was their father, wanting to know if they were already free. Cat sighed; she hated to burst Vincent's bubble, but their time was up. Plus, all the toys had been distributed, lunch would be served soon and Vincent would be too much of a distraction for the kids.

Vincent didn't say much on their way home, but Cat wasn't worried. Seeing his smile through the rear view mirror made her sure that he was alright. They dropped Heather at their building and Cat promised she wouldn't take long to come back.

"I can go back by myself," Vincent said when they were alone in the car, seating beside her again.

"I know, but Heather would find it odd and I don't think you're unnoticeable wearing this red suit," she justified.

They rode in silence to the warehouse. It was so weird; when Cat first went there to talk to JT, the building made her shriver. Currently, though, every time she saw its old, battered walls she felt like coming home.

"Thank you for today, Catherine. You have no idea what you did for me," he affirmed, boldly taking her right hand and planting a soft, feather-like kiss in its back.

Cat felt her cheeks burning as much as the skin where his lips brushed.

"You're welcome," she replied sweetly.

With a heavy heart, she started the engine and drove back home, the memory of his happiness filling up her entire day. Lunch with her father was pleasant, although dull compared with the exciting morning she had. Luckily, Brooke had also invited some of her own relatives, including her parents so Heather was too busy chatting with everyone to pester her about her feelings for her "mysterious Santa Claus friend" as she started to call Vincent.

It was almost 11 pm when she went back home. Heather went to find her friends to a sleepover, which was kind of perfect because she wasn't looking forward to the quiz she would certainly have to endure regarding Vincent. She wasn't exactly tired, but a hot bath did wonders for her back, relaxing her from the tension of avoiding her sister.

"Nice pj's," sounded Vincent's voice from the fire escape, startling her when she entered her bedroom.

"Thanks. A friend gave me for my birthday. It was my favorite gift," she replied smiling, his sexy voice making her body feel warm.

"He has good taste," he said teasingly and she couldn't help, but giggle. "How was your day with your dad?"

"Good. He was happy to have his daughters interacting with his fiancée. I'm trying to get closer to Brooke. Turns out she's not that bad," Cat confessed, climbing on the window to seat by his side.

"I'm glad to hear that," the veteran stated.

"How was your day?" she asked, suddenly curious to know what he did by himself the rest of the day.

"Good. Edward Scissorhands was on and I hadn't watch it for ages. It's a good movie," Vincent said with that profound voice and her heart raced again.

It was amazing how dazzled she could be just by hearing his voice. It was also embarrassing; she knew he could tell when her pulse increased.

"Is JT still with Sarah?" the girl questioned, trying to divert his attention.

"No, he was back a few hours ago, smiling so brightly that I put on sunglasses. You can imagine he was pissed," he answered, laughing.

"I swear, you two look like twelve," Cat said, laughing, too.

"I didn't get the chance to give you your gift this morning," Vincent murmured, taking a little golden wrap, looking like a minuscule bag, out of his coat's pocket. "It's not much."

She took it smiling and noticing that it was kind of heavy for its size, avidly untying its lace. Taking for the lovely pajamas he gave to her on her birthday that she liked so much, Cat knew he had good taste and she was curious to know what it was. Turning the bag upside down on the palm of her hand, she was presented with the most beautiful paperweight she ever saw.

It was a silver pot of flowers delicately carved in what she assumed it was lead, but she couldn't be sure. It was indeed pretty heavy for its tiny size, perfect to prevent papers to fly with wind without damaging them. She was speechless.

"I thought that it would look good in your desk at work so it would be a way to remember me, since you can't actually put pictures there. Or here, for that matter," he explained.

"There's no way I would put it there," Cat replied absently.

She was too fascinated with the delicate object to diverge her eyes from it so she missed the hurt on Vincent's face when she stated that. He knew it wasn't something expensive, but he thought that she would like it. When he first saw it, his mind went directly to her. It was just like her; delicate and strong at the same time.

"Oh... Okay... It was just a silly thought," he stuttered awkwardly.

"Do you know how many people comes and goes in that office every day? And there's people from cleaning. Tess had already lost so many souvenirs that she would be able to open an online business. There's no way I'll take my chances on loosing it," she whispered the last phrase with some kind of adoration.

Vincent felt his heart swelling in his chest. She had really scared him for a moment. He should had trust his capacity to read her, though.

"I have the perfect spot for it in my desk here. Thank you, Vincent. I didn't think someone could give something more special than this pj's. I'm glad that you're the one doing it," she praised him sincerely.

They locking eyes and a sweet emotion linked them. They hadn't spent the entire day together, but those few hours meant more to them than anything else. She made him feel normal, he made her feel special. Their connection was deep and sincere and, in that moment, nothing seemed to be able to separate them.

Unfortunately, the outside world was harsh, which was proved by his cell vibrating at the exact moment their heads started to come close together. He took it out, sighing; the spell was broken.

"Yeah, JT? No, it's okay. I'm on my way," Vincent spoke quickly, hanging off. "I have to go, it's getting late and you have work tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Cat asked, just to make sure.

"Sure. Merry Christmas, Catherine," he said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Vincent," she replied.

He jumped to the alley and disappeared in the night, but Cat wasn't worried. They would be together again the next day.


End file.
